Polymeric materials, such as plastics, have been developed as alternatives and replacements for silica based inorganic glass in applications such as optical lenses, fiber optics, windows and automotive, nautical and aviation transparencies. These polymeric materials can provide advantages relative to glass, including shatter resistance, lighter weight for a given application, ease of molding and ease of dyeing. Representative examples of such polymeric materials include poly(methyl methacrylate), polycarbonate and poly(diethylene glycol bis(allylcarbonate)).
The refractive indices of many polymeric materials are generally lower than that of high index glass. For example, the refractive index of poly(diethylene glycol bis(allylcarbonate)) is about 1.50, compared to that of high index glass, which can range, for example, from 1.60 to 1.80.
Polymeric materials (polymerizates) prepared from the polymerization of monomers containing aromatic rings and/or sulfur typically have high refractive indices. Polymeric materials having a combination of high refractive indices, such as at least 1.57, and low levels of chromatic dispersion (e.g., having ABBE numbers of at least 30), can be prepared from monomers containing certain heteroatoms, such as sulfur atoms. Such polymerizates are very useful in the making of optical elements requiring superior optical properties.
It would be desirable to develop polymerizable compositions that provide desirable optical properties to an optical article prepared therefrom, such as high refractive index and high ABBE number, with low cost and simple processing.